GHOSTBUSTERS III (The Real Female Ghostbusters)
by JaneC09
Summary: 30 years after the original team was formed, Amanda Barrett (daughter of Dana Barrett and Peter Venkman) is recruited by her college friends to form a new paranormal investigation unit after a ghost has been sighted on campus. This all female team of eccentric science students may become the new Ghostbusters team. An alternate to the latest Ghostbusters movie; Who you gonna call?
1. Chapter 1

**GHOSTBUSTERS III (THE REAL FEMALE GHOSTBUSTERS)**

 **By SailorJane**

 **STORY NOTES:**

 _Okay first off, I don't own GHOSTBUSTERS, it was created by Dan Akroyd, Harold Ramis and Ivan Reitman (and might as well include Bill Murray as well since he improved so much). It is owned by Columbia Pictures._

 _However, many story elements were also taken from THE REAL GHOSTBUSTERS Cartoon show, mainly helmed by J. Michael Straczynski._

 _Also credit to my co-author who wishes to remain anonymous. Any original characters were created by us._

 _We are both huge Ghostbusters fans, have eagerly awaited a third movie, and now feel the most recent film does not do the franchise justice. This is simply our own contribution to the continuing story. Also note that as of this moment, I have not seen the new movie, so nothing has been used from that except the concept of an all-female team (because I still think that idea is cool)._

 _Some adult language and content, but nothing R rated. There may be some mild Yuri (lesbian) content, but again nothing explicit.  
_

 _As always, comments are most appreciated. Let me know what you think of this story._

 _Hope you ain't afraid of no ghost… enjoy!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Athena watched over the busy campus of Columbia in New York City from the steps of the Library. She exuded a pose of confidence holding her arms in the air with her scepter, as if to say, 'I got this!' Of course, being a Bronze statue, there wasn't much Athena could do or act upon. If someone was causing some commotion outside the Library, it wasn't like she could get up and scatter them with her scepter. Likewise, if the school was possessed by Ghosts, as it possibly had been in the past, she couldn't bust them.

There was no statue erected in Columbia for anyone who had busted Ghosts in the past.

Past the Athena statue, a room down the hall from the library was home to more modern-day books: Computers. No amount of books or encyclopedias could possibly compete with a world-wide web of knowledge, whether most of it was accurate or not.

Many students were seated in this computer lab. Watching over them was a woman, who actually COULD move around and disperse trouble-makers if she wished: Ms. Fields. She was an older woman, probably in her 60s at least, but she didn't fit the role of some typical librarian. Ms. Fields dressed like it was still the 1960s with a tie-dye head-band, way too many beads around her collar, and brown suede boots. She paced back and forth through the computer lab, looking for something to do. Nobody seemed to have any trouble, so it would be another boring day for her. She would simply be alone with her Jack Kerouac novels.

One student in the front row was busy typing up some paper regarding trees, not talking trees like she would have wanted to. No these trees tended to just stand around, occasionally sway in the wind, and perhaps await a terrible fate of being chopped down to make nifty toothpicks. The biology of these trees is more what interested her, or at least interested her enough to pass a class.

Suddenly, her screen started flickering. This caused the student to jolt back from the odd sensation. Suddenly it shut down completely.

"Gah!" She yelled, "I didn't hit save!"

Fields took the note to walk over and see what the problem was, but once she was there, the screen came back on, with the word program and paper still intact.

"The screen dipped down!" The student told the teacher quickly hitting save before anything else happened.

Good thing she did, because the screen was suddenly flickering again.

Ms. Fields sighed and turned the computer monitor off, only to turn it back on again.

"Obviously this computer is the result of our overuse of electricity; our dependence and squandering of natural energy!"

"Uh," The millennial student seemed unsure how to respond to that, "Okay, but what about my paper?"

"Ms. Fields," Another student a few rows back had the same problem.

Now Ms. Fields was starting to worry slightly. Why were these computers flickering on and off. And it wasn't just two of them, now three, four, five. More and more computer screens started flickering, leading to commotion in the computer lab.

"Okay," Ms. Fields got everyone's attention, "Everyone calm down. I'll have maintenance come in and fix these. Save your work and-"

Suddenly a electric spark came from the first student's computer. She shrieked and fell out of her chair. Another student nearby ran to help her. Fields shrieked as well and ran to see what was going on. But before she could do that, another computer monitor was sparking with electricity.

The students didn't need to be told to run out of the room. Some of them even climbed over the desks, stepping on keyboards and mouses to run out. Some took Some took video with their phones of the occurrence, thinking his social media friends would find this amusing.

"Single file!" Fields yelled as she pulled out her phone, "Single file people! This isn't a Rolling Stones concert!"

Nobody was listening, the room quickly emptied with sounds of screams, yelling, and electricity buzzing. The lights from the computers were flickering so much, it almost emitted a strobe light effect. Now more electricity was sparking through the monitors.

Fields made a phone call outside of the room, "Hello maintenance? I need- AH!"

Now her phone sparked and she dropped it to the floor. Its screen was flickering too. Fields felt the side of her face as she ran away in fear. While her face felt warm from the shock, it didn't seem like she was burned at all. She had to think on her feet.

She knew where the circuit breakers were, so she ran to the hallway. Even there, she could still hear the sparks of electricity from the computer lab. That was all about to change. Fields opened up the circuit breaker board and quickly looked for the switches for the computer lab. She struggled to turn them off, her hands shaking so much, but she pulled the the other way with considerable force.

Silence. The sparks stopped, and the light from the computer lab had gone out. Fields sighed in relief. She'd have to go back to pick up her phone and relay this to maintenance.

The room was dark, no computers, no lights, no air-conditioning, just silence. Her footsteps echoed loudly into the room. Her heavy breathing was like an unpleasant white noise that made her heart beat faster. Where is the phone? Just before she could pick it up, a light came on.

The computer screen in the front row illuminated all by itself, but it was as bright as it could possibly be. Fields looked up in shock.

Now, all the screens were coming on, one by one. They were illuminating just as brightly as the first one. The electric sparks started again. In what seemed like a slow-motion bomb going off, the screens illuminated brighter than any computer was possible of doing. It was like the collectively focused a mass of light and electricity. And then a loud sound, one not of this world, roared throughout the computer lab.

All Fields could do was scream as loudly as possible into the light.

GHOSTBUSTERS III


	2. Chapter 2

**GHOSTBUSTERS III (THE REAL FEMALE GHOSTBUSTERS)**

 **By SailorJane**

 **CHAPTER 2**

"So is light a wave or a particle? … Anyone? Anyone know? … The correct answer is that there is no correct answer, because light has a dual nature. According to Maxwell, light is the relatively narrow frequency band of electromagnetic waves, which creates the spectrum of visible light. Does anyone know if these waves are transverse or longitudinal? Anyone? Anyone know? Are these transverse waves? … They ARE transverse waves, so therefore light and other electromagnetic radiation can be polarized, also reflected…"

Amanda Barrett found Professor Stein's lecture to be overwhelmingly boring. His hypnotic droning voice made her want to fall asleep, which would have been frowned upon in a classroom. Rather than take notes, Amanda ran her pen through her short brown hair. She didn't have a reason for this ritual. Maybe her mind was still on Summer vacation, enjoying the beaches of Florida with her friend Zoe Sumner, seated next to her. However, any science talk generally bored her to death. She had heard it all her life. She had avoided Physics class her first year of Columbia University, any science class for that matter. But this was a GE requirement, and she simply had to ride it out.

Zoe looked to Amanda and crossed her eyes. She was obviously bored too. Zoe certainly looked like someone who would never be truly interested in Science class. At first glance, Zoe looked like she fit a typical 'dumb-blonde' stereotype, so maybe the Science was going over her head. Amanda knew better though. Sure she helped Zoe out with homework assignments… a lot… but Zoe was very knowledgeable about many things (mainly where to find the best hair salons and shoe stores).

This exchange was interrupted when Amanda felt a crumpled piece of paper hit her in the face. Knowing quite well that paper didn't travel by itself, she looked in the direction it came from, waiting to shoot the pitcher a dirty look. It must have been that dark-haired boy, Dylan, who seemed way too invested in Stein's lecture. His eyes even checked Amanda's direction and quickly retracted.

Amanda took the bait. She uncrumpled the paper and read it's contents, written with very poor handwriting:

 _"Who you gonna call?"_

 _Wow,_ Amanda thought, _I've never heard that one before._

Actually, her thoughts were sarcastic, she had indeed heard this many times before.

She looked back to Dylan, who looked away from Professor Stein and winked at her. Zoe must have caught it too, because she scoffed towards her friend.

Of course Amanda had no interest in this guy. Even if he wasn't bad looking, anyone who taunted her about The Ghostbusters was automatically blocked from her consciousness. Ordinarily, she would take the time to think of a clever comeback, but she simply wrote _"NOT YOU"_ in her best handwriting. Crumpling up the paper, she looked at Dylan like she had a target in her eyes, and threw it right between his eyes with some force.

"Owww!" Dylan muttered loud enough.

Laughter ensued, forcing Professor Stein to stop his lecture.

"Ms. Barrett," He said, "Are you listening to a single word I'm saying."

"Yes," Amanda's voice was quite low, which made sense given her tall stature. She didn't even make eye contact with the professor, showing her disdain for class.

"Well then perhaps you can remind me," Stein tested her, "Where I was, because your shenanigans made me lose my train of thought."

Amanda finally made eye contact seeing his smug smile. So she shot him back one. Leaning back in her chair, she held her pen up and told him:

"You were explaining how light shares the dual characteristics of waves and particles, the law of reflection through the perpendicular angle of incidence, and the law of refraction through a transparent medium."

Professor Stein's smile slowly faded as she explained herself. He looked to his blackboard, hoping to see that he had written all that down. He had not, so he looked back at her.

"I didn't say anything about the law of refraction yet."

"You were about to," Amanda stared at her pen, trying to turn it into rubber by wiggling it between her middle finger and thumb.

Zoe snickered at her attitude. Many students snickered at the stituation.

With a defeated sigh, Professor Stein wrote on the blackboard and continued his lecture:

"Well on that note, let's talk about the law of refraction…"

Unfortunately, it looked like another interruption was coming, unbeknownst to him.

This time the door opened, very stealthily. In walked a female student with long dark hair, the ends dyed a very light brown. She dressed in what could only be explained as a beige jumpsuit. It didn't seem to fit her very well, but the black jump boots hugged her feet and ankles well. Same with the black belt hugging her tight waist, and the tight black rubber gloves she was wearing. She had rolled up the sleeves, showing off the length of the gloves, which disappeared under the sleeves. Completing her look was a backpack and she held a very strange device. It looked like an old cell-phone with a handle at the end of it, and wings on both sides of the device. Amanda would have known this to be a P.K.E. Meter (Pyschokinetic Energy) which was used to track ghosts and other paranormal entities.

Strangely enough, no one noticed the intruder right away. She seemed to tip-toe through the class, as Professor Stein continued his lecture. However, she kept her eyes on the P.K.E. Meter. Once she started scanning students with it, her presence slowly became noticed. When she came up to Dylan's seat, she got closer to him and scanned his arm with the P.K.E. Meter. He seemed a little freaked out by what was happening.

Zoe noticed her coming closer, so she tapped Amanda on the shoulder. When Amanda looked to see the visitor in question, she averted her eyes and wrapped her hands around her face.

"Oh no!" She whispered, unexcited to see this visitor.

"That's that Lanis woman right?"

"Kris Lanis," Amanda corrected her. She noticed Zoe still looking her way and pulled her arm, "Don't look her way."

Zoe and Amanda both hid their faces, but they were too late. Kris had spotted them. She ducked beneath the seats behind them, only drawing more attention to the students behind her, and slowly crouched up between their seats to whisper into Amanda's ear.

"Amanda," She whispered.

Amanda didn't answer. She was just hoping ignoring her presence would somehow cause Kris to disappear. This of course would have gone against the laws of Physics.

"Amanda!" She whispered louder.

"I'm in the middle of a lecture Kris," Amanda whispered, "A very… very, engaging one."

"From Professor Stein?" She whispered back, "Don't waste your time." She grabbed Amanda's shoulder with her black rubber hand, "Listen, we may have found a real sighting this time. We need you-"

"Kristin Lanis!" Stein got her attention.

Kris looked up to see Stein looking at her. He even took his glasses off to address her. Amanda was still trying to hide her face from the embarrassment. This didn't stop Stein from speaking to the intruder in an assertive way… or as assertive as Stein was capable of.

"What are you doing in my classroom?"

His comment was followed by scattered laughter among the class.

Kris finally stood up, shameless, and explained herself. Her voice was quite high and she spoke very fast, though with very short pauses every four or five words as if she was trying to explain herself in a more deliberate manner without the use of verbal crutches:

"There was an Pyschokinetic disturbance at the Computer Lab. As a chief member of the Columbia paranormal investigation, I'm investigating the incident. I also require the aid of Ms. Barrett."

"Do I get a say in this?" Amanda looked up to her.

"Is this another Ghost-related situation?" Stein did not seem impressed.

Kris hesitated and thought about the question, "Inconclusive data at the moment."

Stein sighed, put his glasses back on and walked closer to the chairs, "Ms. Lanis, you and Ms. Doppler are brilliant students of science, there's no doubt about that. Why, instead of focusing your time and effort on something more constructive, do you choose to squander your time on this Ghostbusters nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense Professor!" Kris became more agitated and walked through the seats to confront him, "You know perfectly well the history of paranormal disturbances in this city and the Ghostbusters putting a stop to it. Remember in the 80s when the city was attacked by a 100-foot Marshmallow Man? Or whatabout when that slime was gushing out of the sewers? Hell, Amanda's own mother," She pointed to her, "Got turned into a dog!"

"Oh God!" Amanda muttered into her hands.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" Dylan didn't miss an opportunity to burn her. Many of the people around him laughed.

"That was a good one," One of his friends said.

"Yeah yeah!" Dylan smiled at his own handiwork.

Amanda would have been more embarrassed if she wasn't used to this kind of verbal abuse by now. Why did Kris have to drag her parents' past back into her life like this?

"It's not funny!" Zoe stuck up for her friend yelling at the boys.

"All right, all right!" Stein retained control of his class, "Ms. Barrett, since you're clearly already know today's lecture you are excused from class. Go have fun playing with Ghosts."

He turned his back and walked to the blackboard.

"You'll See Professor Stein!" Kris stood tall pointing towards him, "I'm gonna catch a Ghost and I'm gonna put it on your desk! And then you'll know Kris Lanis is a-"

"Get out!" He yelled at her.

Amanda had already packed her bag and stood up, still halfhearted about following Kris out of the classroom.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Zoe asked standing up.

"That won't be necessary," Kris grabbed Amanda's hand and began to drag her out of the classroom.

"Zoe," Amanda called back to her friends, "If you don't hear from me by tonight, send in the marines."

That managed to get a laugh from the classroom and save face.

"Uh," Dylan spoke up, "Professor, I think I need to go with them. I've watched Ghost Hunters quite often and I think I-"

"No one else is leaving!" Professor Stein yelled at him.

"Meh," Dylan sat down, "It was worth a shot."

Zoe watched Amanda and Kris leave the classroom, curious about what they would actually encounter in the computer lab.


	3. Chapter 3

**GHOSTBUSTERS III (THE REAL FEMALE GHOSTBUSTERS)**

 **By SailorJane**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Amanda had known Kristin Lanis since they joined Columbia, having shared many of the same classes with her. Because Kris' ancestry was part Japanese, everyone incorrectly assumed she was from Japan, China, or various other Asian countries, but she was actually from Ottawa, Canada. This of course only led to further incorrect assumptions, that Kris' vocabulary was limited to 'eh' and 'take off' and that she was a professional curler.

Regardless of where she was from, Amanda was immediately struck by how cute Kris was when they met. Her fashion choices left a lot to the imagination, she almost always wore a pair of short white gloves like it was the 1950s. Kris later revealed that this was to protect herself from harmful UV rays. It still didn't explain why she kept the gloves on in-doors. More than that, it was Kris' optimistic personality that always made the cynical Amanda feel better; that and Kris seemed to flirt with her quite often. Perhaps it was just her personality. Amanda was initially flattered by the attention, but the more they talked, the more they came to know each other, it became apparent that Kris was more interested in meeting the daughter of Dr. Peter Venkman. That was a turn-off for Amanda.

Kris eventually joined forces with Neema Doppler, a graduate student, who founded the college's renewed Paranormal science department. All this time, they had been unsuccessful at enticing Amanda to join their cause. Perhaps today would be different.

"This is big Amanda," Kris' enthusiasm still could not be contained as they walked through campus, "Possibly the biggest psychokinetic disturbance since the The Ralph Winston building incident of 2008."

"That was a just a publicity stunt!" Amanda pulled out her sunglasses, admiring the sunny September day that would too soon be replaced by the unbearable New York Winter.

"Well this is real!" Kris said. She grabbed Amanda's bare hand with her black latex hand. "I'm so glad you'll be with us. Your presence may be integral to discovering a method to communicate with whatever paranormal forces are at work here."

"Yeah well," Amanda wasn't impressed. She shook off Kris' hand, feeling slightly weirded out by the texture of Kris' rubber glove. She was starting to miss the soft white gloves Kris usually wore, "the only reason I'm coming along was to get out of Stein's snore-fest of a lecture. I've told you a million times already, I'm not interested in this Ghost stuff!"

"But Amanda!" Kris wouldn't let it go, keeping her enthusiastic attitude, "Your father was one of the original Ghostbusters-"

"I haven't seen my father," Amanda snapped a bit, but calmed down not wanting to take it out on Kris, "In over five years!"

"Well," Kris understood, "You've said Dr. Spengler was like you're uncle, right? You spent a lot of time with him-"

"My LATE uncle!" Amanda was sure to make that clear.

She sighed in an aggravated manner. Grabbing her friend's shoulders, she put a stop to their brisk walk. Amanda kept her grib on her friend's arms:

"Kris," She said in the most understanding tone of voice she could possibly muster up, "I get that you've got a little lady-boner for these alleged Ghosts, but I've been having this Ghostbuster talk shoved down my throat since I was born. Every class, I have some wastoid teasing me about it. Hell, my brother moved to Guatemala to get away from it all, and I'm seriously considering joining him!"

Kris sighed.

"I'll help you two out just for today," Amanda grabbed the sides of Kris' cheeks molding her lips into a kissy face, "Got it?"

Kris was in a trans state. Times like these only reaffirmed Amanda's suspicion that Kris had a crush on her. But Kris shook off her grip to remember the task at hand:

"You're not the only one who gets abused you know. I got teased for believing in Ghosts all throughout school, and Doppler and I have the school board breathing down our neck over our studies."

"Gee," Amanda teased her, "I wonder why?!"

"Look, let's see what happens today. I've got a strong inkling that once you see this thing, you'll think twice about your position. Now c'mon, Doppler's waiting for us!"

Kris grabbed Amanda's hand again, which lead Amanda to wince while walking with her:

"We better get ice-cream after this!"


	4. Chapter 4

**GHOSTBUSTERS III (THE REAL FEMALE GHOSTBUSTERS)**

 **By SailorJane**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Sunshine Fields, yes that was her real name according to her, was sitting on the steps of the building where the computer lab was. There was an oxygen tank nearby for her to use, but she didn't seem to need it at the moment, even if her face was white as… well, a ghost. Her hair seemed like it had been the subject of a static-electricity experiment. Standing in front of her was Neema Doppler, a black woman of tall, thin stature and even taller hair. She too wore a beige jump-suit complete with the same black gloves and boots Kris was sporting. Neema sported a pair of black round glasses, which her pointy nose seemed to support rather well. She was taking notes with her tablet, while recording Fields' statement:

"I had turned the power off, but one of the computers was still on. Then they all came on, and… and it just flashed before my eyes… It was flying right in front of me, a… a g-ghost! A real living ghost!"

"Ghost can't be living Ms. Fields," Neema responded to her in a dead-pan tone of voice, not taking her fingers or eyes off her tablet, "That would defy the very definition of a Ghost."

"Well," Fields seemed frazzled by Neema's very matter-of-fact speaking, "Living or not. I saw it. It was invisible. I could see right through it and-"

"If it was invisible," Neema corrected her again, still not taking her eyes off her tablet, "Then you wouldn't be able to see it."

Fields sighed and hesitated, "Well it was a ghost. I'm sure of it. A flying ghost… do ghosts fly?"

"Depends on the class of apparition you are referring to."

By now, Amanda and Kris were standing next to Neema, but she paid no attention to her fellow peers. Instead, Neema looked at the haunted victim and continued her questioning:

"Was the subject in question of human form, animal form, or was it strictly an ectoplasmic manifestation?"

Fields didn't answer, she looked completely lost.

"Neema," Amanda put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "May I be of assistance?"

"Amanda," Neema jolted a bit feeling Amanda's presence, "Uh, please." She waved her hand.

Amanda took off her sunglasses and pulled out her phone. She approached Fields.

"Okay, Ms. Fields, I'm going to show you a number of pictures for reference. You just stop me when you see one that looks familiar."

Amanda picked up her phone and described each picture she was showing:

"This is Casper, he's a friendly ghost…"

Neema sighed at Amanda's disrespectful attitude towards the situation at hand. She looked to Kris who shrugged her shoulders.

"This," Amanda continued, "Is The Flying Dutchman, he's a not-so friendly ghost…"

Fields' eyes vacillated as Amanda looked up her next picture to show her:

"And this is Patrick Swayze from the movie GHOST-"

"Amanda," Kris tried to get her attention.

"Hey," Amanda looked back to her with an aggressive attitude, "You two wanted my help, I'm helping!"

"Uh," Fields finally put up her finger, "I guess the last one." She was referring to the Patrick Swayze ghost, a see-through figure of the actor.

Kris' attitude immediately perked up as she looked to Neema:

"A humanoid apparition!"

"Class 3," Neema jotted down in her tablet.

"You're welcome!" Amanda exclaimed sarcastically.

"It appeared to be a man," Fields explained, "an invisib- a see-through man, but then it started transforming or mutating or something. It's head seemed to grow. And it shined brighter and brighter. It let out a piercing screech and I just… I just ran for my life!"

"Wow!" Kris smiled, "This is so exciting! I haven't seen a shape-shifting vapor yet." She looked to Neema, "Do you think my phone will be able to capture this thing?"

Neema put her tablet down and reached into her bag, "You better try this P.K.E. Camera. Now would be the perfect time to test it."

"Ms. Fields," Amanda wasn't done yet. She sat down right next to her on the steps, "Haven't you told us before that you were at Woodstock?"

Fields hesitated before nodding her head in the affirmative, "Yes, but what does that have to do with-"

"And," Amanda interrupted her, "Am I correct in assuming that there was a lot of LSD usage at the festival?"

Fields once again stayed silent before finally responding, "Yeah?"

"And," Amanda was on a roll, "How often would you say you have flashbacks?"

This time Fields scoffed, "Now you listen to me young lady! I know what I saw. I saw a ghost. I know the difference between a ghost sighting and an acid flashback. If 'Purple Haze' had been playing, that would be a different story."

"I think I've got all I need out of her," Neema put her tablet away, "We should go inside and investigate. Kris, you have the P.K.E. Meter?"

Kris pulled it out and turned it on, "I do."

Neema took it from her, and immediately the two of them started their way towards the building. Only Kris stopped to acknowledge Fields:

"Thank you for your help Ms. Fields. We'll take it from here."

Amanda stood up, but looked back to Fields, "Do we still need to sign in before using the computer lab?"

"Barrett!" Neema yelled.

"Coming!"


	5. Chapter 5

**GHOSTBUSTERS III (THE REAL FEMALE GHOSTBUSTERS)**

 **By SailorJane**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Neema swiftly lead them through the building keeping her P.K.E. Meter in front of her. Kris was close behind checking the contents of their P.K.E. Camera. Amanda was not trying very hard to keep up, even though she had no P.K.E. equipment. She didn't want any. As they prepared to enter the computer lab, the three students were stopped by a security guard, not allowing anyone into the building.

"Ladies," He said, "Building's off limits. Some kids thought it'd be fun to pull a prank in here."

"Always gotta blame it on kids," Amanda uttered.

Neema pulled out her special student ID and flashed it in his face, "C.U.P.I.D. stand aside please."

"C.U.P.I.D?" He snatched her card to look at it, "What is this, a match-maker's group?"

Neema sighed in annoyance. Looks like she'd have to explain this for the hundredth time, "Columbia University's Paranormal Investigation Department!"

Neema snatched the card out of the man's hand and walked past him like he was some low-life. Clearly, Neema had no time for this man of limited intelligence. Kris was going to follow him until the man got in their way again.

"Hold on," He said, "What exactly-"

"Sir," Neema was losing patience with this man. While her voice was slightly irritated, it was also smooth, not stumbling or hesitating for any words that the brain came up with: "I'm going to assume that you have no education or knowledge of paranormal activities. While I myself have not only obtained degrees in biochemistry and mechanical engineering while I was attending night classes as a teenager, but am also one of the university's chief MD student in parapsychology and research in general."

"The other being me!" Kris added with a sly smile on her face.

"So unless you possess the necessary knowledge and experience with psychokinetic energy or dealing with ectoplasmic apparitions, the only two people on this campus qualified to investigate this disturbance, are Ms. Lanis and myself."

Amanda nudged Neema, gaining her attention. She opened her eyes to her as if to say, 'what about me?'

"Oh," Neema's voice finally hesitated for a second, "And Ms. Barrett here is our assistant."

Amanda rolled her eyes at being called the assistant, but she couldn't think of anything else she's rather be called… maybe 'asskicker'.

"Uhhhh," the security guard looked baffled at everything Neema just said.

Neema and Kris quickly walked past him like a rock in their path. Amanda took her time and even acknowledged the guard:

"If anybody asks," She said, "Just tell them we have Jedi mind powers."

And with that, the weak-minded guard was left scratching his head.

"Oh," Kris reached into her backpack as they came into the dark hallway towards the computer lab, "Amanda, you're gonna need some protection."

"Thanks," Amanda said, "But I'm already on the pill."

Kris chuckled at that still reaching into her bag.

"What pill?" Neema turned around and asked in a clueless manner.

Kris pulled out some yellow rubber gloves and some green rain boots for Amanda to wear, "Forgive me if these aren't high quality. I don't have another pair, and I was in a rush to get here."

Amanda took the rubber gloves and boots and stared at them slightly confused, "Is this absolutely necessary?"

"Unless you want you want your shoes and hands to be covered in ectoplasmic residue," Neema spoke to her in a didactic way while still looking at her instrument, "then yes."

Amanda certainly didn't want to be covered with ectoplasmic residue, so she put her backpack down and quickly threw her booties off to replace with the rain boots.

"Amanda," Kris was a bit more friendly in her explanation, even staying back to give her time to change her boots, "Ectoplasm is the substance that-"

"I know what it is," Amanda said as she now pulled on the rubber gloves, "Slime."

"Yes," Kris explained, "Sorry."

Amanda made fists of her hands with the rubber gloves on. They weren't a perfect fit exactly.

"Next time," Kris continued, showing off her long black latex gloves, which hugged her hands like a second skin, "You should get a pair of these gloves. They fit perfectly and you can still use a tablet or phone with them on. Makes the job so much easier."

"That's why I started using them," Neema continued, "Believe it or not, I had to get them at a fetish store. People actually use them for sexual activities."

"Neema," Amanda chuckled as she switched from her shoes to her boots, "I didn't know you were so kinky."

Kris smiled at Neema, who for didn't have a retort to that.

"Ummm," She continued, "You don't have a coat do you?"

"It's September!" Amanda said now with her rain boots on. Admittedly, she must have looked silly with her rubber gloves and boots while still wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"All right," Kris said quietly pulling out the P.K.E. Camera, "We ready?"

"I was born ready," Neema rechecked her P.K.E. Meter and began slowly walking down the hall.

"Wait!" Amanda stopped them holding out her yellow-gloved hand.

Neema and Kris stopped to wait for her.

Amanda still had her hand out, froze in position for a few seconds, and then put it down: "Okay now I'm ready."

While Kris shook her head in good humor, Neema rolled her eyes, uninterested in Amanda's joking attitude. Amanda picked up her bag and pointed down the hall, which was her own personal sign language for 'let's get this over with.'

The hallway was dark, so Kris handed Amanda a flashlight. Kris shone a light from her P.K.E. camera. It was hard to muffle the sound of their boots traversing the floor, considering the silence in an area that was always crawling with students. The white lights on the walls created an eerie feeling of what wasn't being illuminated.

"Where did you get a P.K.E. Meter anyway?" Amanda asked, probably speaking to alleviate tension.

"I built it," Neema said without taking her eyes off the device, "From Dr. Spengler's book."

Amanda nodded her head, knowing full well about the book, "You have a proton pack too?"

"No," Neema admitted, "The book didn't explain how to build one of those."

"Not surprising." Amanda knew how secretive her uncle could be about the cherished Proton Packs and Ghost Traps.

"I can deduce the basic mechanics of the proton stream," Neema continued, "It's a matter of materials necessary not only to charge the stream but also power the device. I'm hoping today I should obtain sufficient data to build one."

Amanda was starting to wonder if she was better off listening to Professor Stein's lecture.

The students reached the computer lab and their torches flashed into the room. At first glance, it didn't seem very different than normally, aside from the lights being off. They expected it to look like a bomb had gone off. But once they examined it closer, there appeared to be some wet discharge on the computer monitors. It dripped off one of the monitors.

"Slime!" Kris whispered and recorded it with her camera.

Amanda noticed the stuff on the ground as she stepped into it.

"Yuck," she uttered.

"Told you those boots would come in handy!" Kris admitted.

"Uh-huh," Amanda still tip-toed through the sticky ground.

As she walked through the rows of computer desks, she felt a blob of liquid spill onto the sleeve of her t-shirt. It was slime allright, a very white, clear slime.

"Ugh!" Amanda let out another sigh of disgust.

"We'll be sure to have a jumpsuit made for you next time," Kris promised.

"Who said there would be a 'next time'?"

Neema was checking her P.K.E. Meter. It was definitely picking up Psychokinetic Energy, but not as much as she hoped. She scanned practically every computer, noticing the slime getting ticker towards the front of the class. Still, there wasn't enough energy to pick up on a live ghost.

"I'm apprehensive that this thing may have vanished."

"Well," Kris admitted, "Maybe we should commandeer one of these computer monitors for research."

"Good idea," Neema nodded. She looked to Amanda, "Barrett, can you grab the monitor up front."

"I knew it," Amanda joked, "This was all a ruse just to steal a computer."

"Please," Neema didn't laugh at her joke, "The University should start by supplying this lab with computers WORTH stealing."

Amanda walked into the front row where the computers were still shining her light on the switched off monitor. Upon inspecting it, she realized Neema's criticism was justified.

"Good point. We should steal something lighter."

Amanda tightened her gloves and prepared to pick up the slimy appliance. Just as she was about to, a spark went off. Amanda shrieked slightly and dropped her flashlight.

"Amanda?" Kris ran for her friend. Neema was slightly behind her.

Standing back holding her gloved hands, Amanda was fine. Kris came up behind her and put her hand on her friend's. The computer screen was on now. It was so bright, it caused everyone to squint their eyes looking at it. Neema's P.K.E. Meter began to beep much faster. It wasn't quite at full power yet.

"The electricity is off right?" Kris asked.

Neema nodded without saying anything.

A chat window opened up. The three of them stared at the screen in disbelief. How could this thing be on? How could it open up a chat window all by itself? This was no student prank. The P.K.E. Meter alone proved there was something else going on, which by now was almost full.

 _"Hello?"_

A message came up followed by a small chime. It was from a user called _SAM_. Who was Sam?

"Kris?" Amanda looked to her.

"The subject's kinetic energy is powering the computer screen."

"I didn't pick up anything before," Neema admitted, "Some presence must have triggered it."

They both stared in Amanda's way.

"Of course!" Neema said.

"What?" Amanda asked, "You wanna let your assistant in on what's going on?"

"This is why we wanted you here Amanda," Kris admitted, "Your presence has intrigued our ghost's psychokinetic energy."

"Why me?" Amanda asked.

 _"HELLO?!"_ The computer asked again, the chime getting their attention.

"Quick Amanda," Kris said, "Type something. It wants to communicate."

"What?" Amanda protested, "I'm not touching that keyboard, it's covered with slime! Why don't you touch it?"

"The ghost wants to talk to YOU!" Kris admitted, "You're wearing gloves, just write something. Write anything."

Amanda took a deep sigh. She really wanted to leave. Now she knew she was better off listening to Stein's lecture. It was boring, but safe. Amanda put on her brave face and approached the keyboard. Kris kept her camera rolling. What am I going to write? Amanda thought to herself. Slowly, she pressed her rubber fingers into the right keys and wrote a very short message:

 _"Yo!"_

There was silence when she sent it.

"Yo?" Neema teased her choice of phrases.

"You got something better?" Amanda went back at her.

There was an immediate response: _"You are the seed of Peter Venkman?"_

This message really sent a shiver down everyone's spine, Amanda in particular.

"How the hell does he know that?" Even her voice was shaking, "This feels like a internet-stalker situation."

"It's all right Amanda," Kris put a latex hand on her friend's shoulders, all while capturing this encounter on camera.

"Hey," Amanda turned back, "Easy with the dirty gloves, okay?"

 _"Stay out of my way seed of Venkman!"_

The three students simply stared at the computer screen. This was scary. There was no sound in the room, aside from their heavy breathing, and the low hum of the computer screen. There was no light other than Kris' camera and the light of the monitor. Another message blinked on the screen:

 _"Stay out my way Ghostbusters!"_

The monitor's hum became louder. Suddenly the computer next to it turned on. The girls jolted back in reaction to this sudden action. Then the monitor on the other side turned on. And one by one, they all began to illuminate more and more.

"Move!" Amanda yelled, "Move!"

Amanda was quick to pull Kris out of the way from the row of computers, but Kris wanted to keep the camera rolling. Neema's P.K.E. Meter was blinking as fast as possible. It sounded like the thing was going to break.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" Amanda yelled.

"Wait!" Kris said, "I have to capture this!"

Now electricity was sparking across the computers in the front row and the only grew brighter and brighter. A sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere. The light became so bright, everyone had to cover their eyes.

BOOM!

It seemed like an explosion emerged from the computers, knocking all three students off their feet. A residue of slime also splashed onto them.

When Amanda, Kris and Neema came to, still on the floor, they could see a figure had emerged from the light. Kris made sure her camera was still rolling. The figure was indeed humanoid, with clothes, just like Fields had suggested. But the light made it difficult to pick out details, especially in it's face. The more they looked at it, the more its head grew. While they all sat in differing degrees of terror, the final straw came when it let out that unearthly roar.

Amanda screamed first. She jumped up and pulled Kris with her. As much as Kris was now screaming, she couldn't bring herself to drop the camera. Neema got up on her own, still clinging to her P.K.E. Meter.

They ran out of the room, the ghost still glowing and roaring. They ran through the dark hallway, almost tripping over each other. They ran past the security guard still screaming.

"I told you!" He yelled out.

They continued running outside the building just as more policemen and firemen had showed up. This must have looked very strange seeing three female students, two in jumpsuits, one in normal clothes with rubber gloves and boots, all running and screaming.

"Poor girls," The policeman yelled, "They must have been scared out of their minds…"


	6. Chapter 6

**GHOSTBUSTERS III (THE REAL FEMALE GHOSTBUSTERS)**

 **By SailorJane**

 **CHAPTER 6**

"That was amazing!" Kris yelled at the top of her lungs as they walked through campus. It was indeed quite a change from the girl who had been running for her life a few minutes earlier, "I mean… it was terrifying, but…" She laughed, falling forward, "We actually had a genuine close encounter with an apportion!"

Amanda was more concerned with the slime all over her body, wiping it off with her gloves:

"I feel like I should have a genuine close encounter with a shower to get all this shit off."

Unlike the others, her arms and legs were exposed, and the slime felt like little centipedes crawling all over her skin, except she couldn't slap them off.

"I concur," Neema said looking at the slime on her jumpsuit, "I want to get this residue back to the lab as soon as possible and get a head start on examining our readings."

"Okay," Kris looked around.

Plenty of students on campus were staring at them, even backing away in disgust. They looked like they had just gotten off the set of a Nickelodeon gameshow. This didn't deter Kris' enthusiasm in the slightest:

"We made contact!" She yelled.

The students she addressed ran away.

Columbia had a small lab occupied by the Paranormal Studies department. It wasn't a very good one. Even it was once occupied by The Ghostbusters, the workspace was insufficient and the equipment was substandard. In addition, their research could not be limited to Paranormal Studies. In order for them to keep the space, they would be required to test anything the University saw fit.

It at least had a shower, a safety shower. Amanda would have preferred to shower back at home, but she knew better. This slime had to be treated with special precautions. She wasn't so sure about bathing naked in front of her fellow students. She even had to yell at Kris who was trying to take pictures of this ritual for 'documenting purposes.' Maybe Kris really did have alterior motives for all of this.

After changing into her gym-clothes, fortunately left untainted in her backpack, she walked in to the main part of the lab where Kris and Neema were already discussing their encounter. Kris was now dressed in regular clothes, having removed her jumpsuit, gloves and boots. Her hair was still wet. Amanda preferred her like this. Kris was very cute when she wasn't spewing a bunch of nerdy nonsense. Neema on the other hand had put on a white lab coat and still covered her hands with latex exam gloves organizing all the materials they had collected.

"So," Kris checked in with Neema, "Do we have enough data to build a working proton pack and ecto containment unit?"

"In this facility?" Neema sighed, defeated. She looked up from her tablet, spun around in her chair and looked to her partner, "The problem isn't so much with the blueprint for the device, it's about cost. The necessary funds and resources are exorbitant, and there's no way the University will fund this. They can't even provide us with a serviceable lab." She pointed to the lab's computer, "They might as well provide us with an 1981 IBM computer."

"But Dr. Spengler was able to create Proton Packs," Kris was optimistic, "And they barely had any money when they started."

"Yes," Neema said, "But that was over thirty years ago. With inflation, and the post 9/11 government's regulation of nuclear materials, building a particle accelerator by ourselves is impossible."

Amanda looked up from drying her hair with curiosity.

Kris folded her arms, "Now that's not the Neema Doppler I know!"

Neema sighed. She took off her glasses and picked up her can of Hi-C, "The fact is, Kris…" She took a minute to take a sip of her drink, "I'm just not Egon Spengler, and I never will be."

Now it was Kris' turn to sigh. She dropped her hands and walked over to comfort her friend, wrapping her arm around her shoulders, "Don't say that," Kris said.

Neema responded by leaning her head on Kris' side. Amanda had to admire how cute this picture was. And here she thought Neema had little to no humanity, but she was just as insecure as anyone else. She hid it well.

"Amanda!" Kris walked towards her, completely forgetting about Neema who fell out of her own chair. Kris didn't pay any mind to her, "Where are those original proton packs? The ones The Ghostbusters used?"

Amanda put the towel down and reached in her bag for her socks. She sat down to put them on.

"Ray probably has them," She admitted.

"Dr. Stantz!" Kris' eyes shot open, "Are you sure?"

"No," Amanda said still putting her socks on, "But he's the only one my uncle would have trusted them with."

Kris ran over to Neema who was pushing herself up.

"Neema!" Kris shook her, "Ray Stantz has the proton packs! We should visit him again. He has that paranormal radio show tonight. We can show him the footage we recorded, I bet he's be really into it."

Neema stood up and brushed off her lab-coat, "I seriously doubt he'll listen. Everytime I've tried to email him or call his office, he's never responded to me."

"Right," Kris put her hands to her sides, "He must think we're some sort of stalker fan-girls… which would be an understandable assessment."

Of course, Kris realized their ticket to Stantz attention was sitting right in front of them.

"Amanda! You should come with us. He knows you. He'll talk to you."

"I have homework Kris," Amanda said now putting her shoes on, "I'll get in touch with him if you want. You two can take it from there."

"Come on Amanda!" Kris was smiling, "We should be a team now! You saw that thing! We can bring legitimacy back to the name Ghostbusters."

"I don't care," Amanda spoke slowly and deliberately so they understood her, "About Ghostbusters-"

"Not to mention that thing was attracted to your presence," Neema explained.

"Yeah and that's another thing," Amanda had finished putting on her shoes when she turned to look at her friends, "Why was that thing so interested in me? How did it know who I was? Is there something you two wanna tell me? Should I cancel my credit cards in case it has my withdrawal numbers?"

Kris sighed. She slowly turned to Neema and asked, "Should I tell her?"

Neema thought about the question, considering every outcome. She looked to Kris and pulled out her tablet, "I'd actually be quite curious to document her reaction."

"Tell me WHAT?" Amanda's tone of voice revealed her fading patience.

"Well," Kris scratched the back of her neck nervously, "Neema and I have been hypothesizing this theory, though there's no scientific evidence to support it-"

"I would deduce that today," Neema interjected, "there is clear indication that Barrett's presence attracts psychokinetic energy."

"Attracts psychokinetic energy?" Amanda looked at them like they were crazy. To be fair, they had both just seen a ghost materialize out of a computer lab, so the term crazy had to be reevaluated, "You're saying the ghosts have the hots for me?"

"Ectoplasmic energy is not a thermal conducting substance, so 'hot' would not be a suitable term."

"I mean," Amanda made a joke, "I can't blame them for having good taste-"

"Amanda," Kris walked towards her, "When your mother was possessed by the Zuul demon, her DNA was most likely infested with supernatural energy, and there's a good chance traces of it stayed with her even when she reverted back to her normal state, which would explain why your brother, er, half-brother, was chosen to be host of the Carpathian God. If this theory is relevant, then that would mean your DNA also contains traces of psychokinetic energy."

"Not to mention," Neema explained writing all this down in her tablet, "that your father was in close proximity with multiple vapors very often, and I wouldn't rule out his reproductive organs being contaminated. Obviously this entity we encountered picked up on that."

Amanda had to take all this in. It was a lot to listen to.

"So long story short," Amanda stood up to say this, "I attract ghosts because of my parents?"

"In a manner of speaking," Kris said and perked up her attitude, "but this could be to our advantage in studying the paranormal-"

"And you want me," Amanda crossed her arms, "to be your guinea pig in all your experiments?"

Kris did not want to hear that last statement, but she didn't verbalize it. Her eyes gave it away.

"Guinea pigs don't make good test subjects for this field of research," Neema didn't seem as concerned.

"No no," Kris spoke in a reassuring, apologetic tone, "that's not it all."

Neema took her eyes off her tablet to witness her friend defending herself.

"Jesus Christ," Amanda shook her head, "Do I feel stupid. All this time I thought you wanted to be friends, but you were only interesting in me as your key to becoming a Ghostbuster."

"Amanda!" Kris whined, "C'mon that's not fair."

"Allright bitches, listen up once and for all," Amanda asserted herself, "I have no interest in becoming your test subject. And I certainly have no interest in being a Ghostbuster! Not now, not ever! I've been hearing this shit since I was born, and I'm sick of it!"

"You have audio memories from when you were born?" Neema looked up from her tablet. Her eyes widened as she typed that down, "Fascinating!"

Unfortunately her typing was interrupted when Amanda came up to her, picked up her tablet and threw it into the wall.

"Ahhh!" Neema yelled, "My memorandums!"

Kris walked up to Amanda and tried to hold her hands, "Amanda please! There's no need to be upset. I didn't just talk to you because of that. I DO want us to be best friends."

Amanda found it hard to be so angry with Kris. She was so cute even in this apologetic state, but she had had enough.

"Sure you do!" Amanda sarcastically shot her down and started walking out the door, "I'm gonna go vomit up some ectoplasmic residue at home."

"Amanda!" Kris yelled for her attention, but Amanda's feet were walking too fast and her ears seemed to have become selective about what they paid attention to.

"Kris!" Neema got her attention, "Let it go."

Kris looked down at the ground. She walked to Neema who was checking her tablet for damage. It seemed okay, thanks to her expensive cover.

"I feel bad," Kris sat in the desk chair, "Do you think she'll cool off after she sleeps on it."

"I certainly hope so," Neema added, "Someone needs to introduce us to Dr. Stantz."

* * *

 _Due to an apparent lack of interest (almost no reviews or favorites) I am discontinuing this story from this point forward._

 _If I get enough reviews and showing of interest, I will continue the story, but as of right now, it's on indefinite hiatus._


End file.
